Tudo Sobre Nós
by Laris Neal
Summary: Quais seriam os verdadeiros pensamentos e sentimentos de Stabler e Benson no caso Gitanno? Oneshot escrita baseada no episódio "Fault" da sétima temporada.


**Oneshot - Tudo Sobre Nós**

**Shipper: EO - Elliot/Olívia**

**História baseada no episódio "Fault", da sétima temporada, e na música "All About Us" da banda t.A.T.u.**

* * *

><p>Sentado do lado de fora do quarto do hospital, Elliot tentava reorganizar suas idéias, tentando digerir tudo o que havia acontecido, todas as palavras ditas e suas ações. Como tudo começara mesmo? Em que ponto da história o drama havia começado? É ele sabia que não era a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, mas quem não cometia erros? Olívia continuava dentro do quarto com a garota, para ver se ela estava bem. Ele começou a pensar naquele dia mais cedo, no porque que tudo começara...<p>

Na manhã daquela terça-feira Elliot realmente não estava de bom humor, havia brigado com Kathy, ela praticamente o expulsara de casa. Não que estivesse realmente mandando-o embora, mas estava cansada daquela situação, sabia que ele não a amava, apenas sentia um carinho pelos anos construídos juntos e pelas crianças, que também eram filhos dele. Ou seja, ele chegou à Squad quase sem conversar.

- Bom dia luz do dia. – John disse, brincando como sempre, mas Elliot nem lhe deu atenção.

Ele pegou uma xícara de café e sentou-se à sua mesa, defronte para a mesa de sua parceira, que já estava ali. Olívia levantou a cabeça de seus papéis.

- Hey. – ela disse apenas, conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que não estava de bom humor.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela direito.

Ela voltou os olhos novamente para os seus papéis, decidindo que quando ele quisesse conversar, ela ouviria. E então o Capitão apareceu com o caso que mais o preocupava, o caso do Gitanno.

"_They, Say. They don't  
>Trust, You, Me, We, Us<em>

_So we'll, Fall  
>If we, Must<br>'cause it's you, me,_

_and it's all about  
>it's all about"<em>

De volta de suas lembranças, ele percebeu que Olívia saíra do quarto da garota e veio sentar-se ao seu lado.

- E como ela está?

- Bem. – ela disse suspirando, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

Estava muito cansada, aquele dia havia sido realmente difícil. E por um segundo, os olhos da cor do céu dele aprofundaram-se nos cor de chocolate dela, e ficaram se fitando, tentando achar a resposta para as perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de ambos. Mas eram cabeças duras de mais para dizerem alguma coisa.

- Eu achei mesmo que você fosse atirar. – ele disse, desviando dos olhos dela e olhando para o chão. Ela o olhou indignada, com os olhos arregalados:

- O quê? – era demais para ela... Ele não poderia ter chegado à esse ponto... Não depois de tudo o que ela fizera.

– Você realmente achou que eu causaria sua morte?

Havia mágoa e dor em sua voz, e Elliot começou a pensar em que ponto tudo o havia afetado, em que ponto ele começara a se importar, a se preocupar com ela em segredo. E ele sabia, sabia onde o mundo havia presenciado seu grito silêncioso de revelação...

Na estação de metrô de Nova Iorque, John e Fin estavam de um lado, enquanto Olívia e Elliot ficavam do outro, no meio da multidão, tentando achar Gitanno.

Comunicavam-se por pontos nas orelhas, até que perceberam uma movimentação, pessoas correndo e gritando. Eles tiveram que se mexer. Cada um correu para o lado, e Elliot teve tempo de ver Olívia saindo por uma porta, indo na mesma direção que a multidão. Ambos estavam de armas em punho, prontos para qualquer coisa. Ele a seguiu, mas perdeu-a por alguns segundos, olhou em volta da multidão e não via ninguém, nem John, Fin e muito menos Olívia, até ouvir um grito.

Stabler olhou na direção do som e viu em meio à multidão Gitanno segurando uma moça apontando uma faca, e Benson estava de frente para ele, apontando a arma. Ora a faca era apontada pra moça, ora para Olívia. Elliot estava atônito, a cena foi muito rápida, e em sua cabeça ele se perguntava o porque ela não atirava... Ele gritava "Atira! Atira!", mas não chegou a pronunciar essas palavras, quando viu a lâmina da faca passar no pescoço de sua parceira, Gitanno soltar a moça e sair correndo, enquanto que com um baque, Olívia caia para trás, no chão. Seus pensamentos iam cada vez mais rápidos, parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta, e quando se deu conta, um grito saiu de sua garganta: "Olívia! Não! Olívia!".

"_It's all about us  
>All about us<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause you know ah-ah"_

E quando ele ia sair dali, à alguns metros à sua frente, viu o menino que Gitanno tinha raptado, completamente sozinho. Era andar um pouco mais e pegá-lo, antes que o outro fizesse, e ai só faltaria a garota. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Olívia sangrando no chão, sozinha, sem ninguém ajudando-a. Voltou a olhar para o garoto, e teve que tomar a difícil escolha que mudaria sua vida para sempre: salvar a vida de um garoto, que era o seu trabalho, ou salvar a vida de sua parceira de sete anos?

Elliot saiu correndo em direção à Olívia, ajoelhando-se no chão, perguntando se ela estava bem, preocupado, segurando-a. Enquanto isso, Gitanno saiu correndo, pegou o garoto e subiu as escadas rolantes, agora não tinha como voltar atrás, Elliot tinha feito sua escolha.

- Eu estou bem, Honey, eu estou bem! – ela dizia, enquanto sua mão apertava forte o pescoço, tentando estancar o sangue.

- Vá atrás do Gitanno, vá, vá! – ela gritava, e Elliot vendo que ela estava bem, saiu correndo entre as pessoas, subindo a escada rolante e chegando ao andar de cima.

Percebeu uma roda de pessoas e aproximou-se para ver o que era, Fin veio em sua direção colocando a mão em seu ombro, e ele pode ver o garoto no chão, cheio de sangue em volta. Estava morto. Olívia veio cambaleando, com a mão no ferimento para não sangrar tanto. Estava viva.

"_It's all about us  
>All about us<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>All about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause you know ah-ah"_

E de volta à realidade, ele apenas disse:

- Eu... Não sei. Você tinha que ter feito a coisa certa.

Ela virou o rosto, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e sua face estava vermelha. Era inacreditável!

- E seus filhos? E eu? – ela perguntou. Elliot colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não sei. Só não queria que você cometesse os mesmos erros que eu.

- Mas Elliot... – ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, tentando entender o porquê daquilo tudo.

- Você e o meu trabalho são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu não suportaria perder nenhuma delas.

Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Depois se levantou, andando em círculos, pensando, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

- E mesmo assim você prefere acreditar que eu puxaria o gatilho?

Stabler parou um pouco, com a mão na testa, tentando lembrar em qual parte ele precisou culpar alguém... E foi tão mais fácil culpá-la... Era tão simples! Livrava-se um pouco de toda a tensão que ele sentia... Precisava extravasar, descontar em alguém, e acabou sendo na pessoa errada...

Elliot andava de um lado para o outro pela Squad, com Olívia atrás dele falando sobre o caso, mas ele parecia nem dar um pingo de atenção. No pescoço dela via-se o curativo onde a faca tinha pegado. Ela falava, falava, e ele andava nervoso, cada vez mais calado, até que a Benson não agüentou mais:

- Se você tem algo para me falar, então diga!

Ele virou-se de frente para ela, não agüentava mais segurar toda a tensão para ele, precisava colocar para fora, e ela dera a brecha:

- Eu só quero ter certeza que da próxima vez eu não vou ter que ir te salvar. – ele disse e virou-se de costas, continuando a andar.

- Então é minha culpa? – ela disse indignada, começando a andar atrás dele. – Seu filho da mãe! Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! Você foi porque quis!

A Squad parou para ouvir a discussão, mas antes que ele pudesse retrucar, Cragen apareceu, apartando a briga:

- Se vocês continuarem a brigar, eu dispenso os dois, estão ouvindo? Ainda temos uma garota para salvar!

Cada um foi para um lado, ficando um tempo apenas dizendo o necessário.

"_It's all about us  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about us  
>It's all about us<br>In you I can trust  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about us"_

Ele voltou à realidade novamente, sim, ele sabia o porquê havia jogado a culpa em Olívia. E sabia que tinha errado feio! Fora praticamente imperdoável. Mas quem disse que Elliot Stabler iria dar o braço a torcer? Mesmo estando errado?

- Liv, porque você não atirou? Era a coisa certa a se fazer! Tínhamos uma menina para achar!

Ela levantou-se, sua voz começara a aumentar:

- Eu nunca atiraria! Você é um idiota mesmo Stabler! Um completo idiota! – ela sorria de ironia.

- Eu só não entendo porque sempre tudo tem que ser somente sobre nós. – ele disse, abrindo os braços. Ela parou onde estava, olhando-o com curiosidade, e perguntou:

- Como assim?

- Simples. Por que eu não salvei o garoto? Ele estava tão perto! E sozinho! Vamos, me diga o porquê.

- Porque você me escolheu. – ela disse num sussurro. Ele voltou a perguntar, dessa vez mais baixo, e olhando-a nos olhos:

- E por que você não atirou no Gitanno, quando eu pedi? Porque não escolheu matar o desgraçado que tinha seqüestrado as duas crianças?

- Porque eu escolhi você. – ela disse num sussurro mais baixo ainda.

"_If, They, Hurt, You  
>They, Hurt, Me, Too<em>

_So,We'll, Rise, Up  
>Won't, Stop<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about"<em>

Gitanno apontava uma arma para a cabeça de Stabler, enquanto do outro lado, Olívia apontava uma arma para os dois.

- Atira. – Elliot pedia, em um sussurro. Ela permanecia quieta, com a arma em punho, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu não posso. – ela sussurrou.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e ela parecia cansada. A tensão aumentou quando Gitanno balançou Elliot, aproximando mais a arma:

- Não se mexam! E parem de conversar! Ou eu meto bala na cabeça dele!

- Liv... – ele voltou a sussurrar.

- Sorry. – ela sussurrou, apertando um pouco mais a arma. Gitanno percebeu que a situação estava fora de controle, e gritou:

- Okay okay, eu conto onde ela está! Ela está a salvo, em uma caminhonete, longe daqui.

Eles voltaram a se olhar nos olhos, como se apenas eles existissem.

- Você sabe que é mentira... – Elliot disse, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Eu sei... – ela sussurrou também, chorando.

Ela sabia o certo a se fazer, trabalhava à sete malditos anos naquela unidade, a vítima sempre vinha em primeiro lugar. E por que então ela ainda não atirara no maldito Gitanno? Se aquela fosse uma situação qualquer, já teria feito aquilo. Mas não era uma situação qualquer. Caso ela errasse, Elliot morreria. Ou pela arma de Gitanno, ou pela sua. E se isso acontecesse, ela nunca se perdoaria.

- Não! Ela está viva! Eu juro! Você pode encontrá-la. – Gitanno tentava convencê-la de qualquer maneira, mas parecia que a detetive nem o ouvia.

- Atira. – Elliot disse novamente, olhando-a nos olhos castanhos, agora marejados. Ele pedia que ela atirasse, mas no fundo, tinha esperanças de que ela não o fizesse.

- Sorry... – ela pediu novamente.

Tudo em sua cabeça girava. Ela repetia para si mesma. Se ela morreria por ele. Por que ele era tão importante? E porque ele vinha em primeiro lugar? Por que se os outros o ferissem, a feriam também?

"_It's all about us  
>All about us<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause you know ah-ah"_

Agora Olívia podia entender, porque ele era tão importante. Eles olharam-se nos olhos, tentando decifrar o que havia acontecido, o que deixara a parceria deles tão abalada.

- Eu não posso mais. – ele ia sair dali, mas Olívia puxou-o pelo braço.

- Mas Elliot... – lágrimas desciam de seus olhos castanhos. Sua mão ainda em volta do braço dele.

- O que?

- Por que é tudo sobre nós? – dessa vez ela fez a pergunta.

- Eu preciso ir. Não posso agüentar mais. – ele disse, desviando o olhar.

- Então acabou para sempre? – ela perguntou, em um fio de voz.

- Sabe o porquê nossa parceria é assim? Sabe o porquê é sempre somente eu e você? Benson e Stabler?

Ela aprofundou seus olhos nos dele, perguntando:

- Não. Por quê?

- Porque existe uma coisa em que ninguém pode tocar. Não há explicação, mas _nisso_, ninguém pode desfazer. É e sempre será tudo sobre nós. Isso nunca acaba. Apesar de como sou, apesar de como você é.

- Mas como ter certeza?

- Nesse sete anos, quantas vezes você achou que não me conhecia? Um gesto, uma fala, uma raiva, um sentimento...

- Nenhuma.

- E quantas vezes nós não completamos pensamentos ou falas um do outro?

- Incontáveis.

- E quantas vezes nos entendemos somente no olhar?

- Todas.

"_They don't know  
>They can't see<br>Who we are  
>Fear is the enemy<br>Hold on tight for  
>Hold on to me<br>'Cause tonight  
>It's all about us"<em>

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, depois abri-os e voltou a dizer:

- Então, você acha que alguém pode nos alcançar? Entender isso? Desfazer?

Ela sorriu também, vendo como tudo era simples:

- Não. Ninguém. Nunca.

Ele ia sair quando ela o segurou novamente.

- Mais uma coisa. – ela disse. Ele parou e voltou a olhá-la.

- O que?

- Você me perdoa?

- Sobre o que?

- Só preciso saber: Você me perdoa?

Ele olho-a dizendo:

- Sempre, apesar do que eu diga, do que eu faça, eu sempre te perdoarei.

Ele saiu do hospital, e dali alguns minutos Olívia saiu também, em direção à Squad.

"_It's all about us  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about us  
>It's all about us<br>In you I can trust  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about us"_

Ela bateu à porta do capitão:

- Entre. – ele disse. Olívia abriu a porta, dizendo:

- Eu quero outro parceiro.

**FIM**


End file.
